


Green Arrow of two earths

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doppelganger, Episode: s05e22 Missing, Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Instead of Malcolm, someone else shows up to help Oliver in 5x22.
Relationships: Adrian Chase & Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Thea Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. A familiar face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> An idea I had a while ago after reading Aragorn II Elessar’s stories, just got around to writing it. Was originally a one shot, but I split it up into two parts because it flowed better that way. Hope you all enjoy it.

Arrow lair  
Night

Oliver Queen was in his lair, as Felicity and Curtis liked to call it. He was looking at the suit display, specifically his sister’s old Speedy suit when the back of his hair stood on end. He wasn’t alone, he realized. Hearing someone drop down behind him, Oliver pulled out a flechette and threw it at them.

The intruder caught the flechette, stopping it inches from their face as Oliver stared in shock at who it was. It was another man wearing a Green Arrow suit. 

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded immediately as he grabbed Thea's katana and pointed it at the man. "How do you know about this place? And why are you dressed like me?"

“What’s the matter Ollie, don’t recognize me?” the man said with a laugh.

Oliver frowned in confusion before the man pulled back his hood. Oliver almost dropped the katana in shock as he stared at the man’s face.

“T-Tommy?” Oliver stammered and Tommy Merlyn smiled sadly.

“Yes and no. I am Tommy Merlyn, just not the one from this earth,” Tommy said and Oliver stared at him for a moment as he realized what Tommy was saying.

“You’re from another earth,” Oliver said lowly and Tommy nodded.

“Earth-2 to be precise,” Tommy said and Oliver breathed lowly. 

“And on this Earth-2, you’re the Green Arrow,” Oliver noted and Tommy nodded.

“About five years after you and your father were lost at sea, he was found on a deserted island,” Tommy explained. 

“Lian Yu,” Oliver muttered and Tommy nodded.

“Some things don’t change, no matter what earth,” Tommy said with a dry grin before he continued. “Not long after, reports of this ‘Hood’ began showing up. There was this new drug going around The Glades, Vertigo. I swear, I thought I was watching her, I thought I had handled it.”

“Handled what?” Oliver asked although a sinking feeling entered his chest as he saw the pain in Tommy’s eyes.

“Thea, she took your death hard, harder than anyone. She got a hold of some Vertigo on her eighteenth birthday and…she overdosed,” Tommy said his voice and eyes full of pain and guilt.

Oliver swallowed thickly, grief hitting him like a ton of bricks. It wasn’t his Thea, but it was still Thea. Oliver walked over to Tommy, who flinched like he expected to be punched. Oliver reached out and, to Tommy’s surprised, placed a comforting hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t your fault Tommy. I’m sure you did everything you could. Some people, you just can’t put back together after they break,” Oliver said, his voice thick with emotion.

Tommy swallowed thickly, looking at Oliver with unshed tears as he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders.

“What happened next?” Oliver inquired after a moment of silence.

“I went looking for The Hood. I wanted to track down the low lives that had sold Thea the drugs, who were still selling the drugs to kids just like her, and make them pay,” Tommy said. “That’s when I found out it was your father.”

“If he was The Hood, how did you end up becoming the Green Arrow?” Oliver asked, not at all surprised by this turn of events.

Tommy smiled unpleasantly and Oliver got a pit in his stomach. Clearly, there was no lost love between his parallel father and Tommy. 

“He trained me, taught me everything he knew, then we started going after the dealers, they all worked for someone named The Count. About seven months after Thea died, we went after The Count. I put an arrow in his chest but not before he gave your father an enhanced dose. Your father, he brought back these special herbs from the island, I used them to make sure he didn’t OD like Thea. While he was detoxing, he hallucinated that I was you. That’s when I found out what really happened to you,” Tommy said and Oliver had a sinking feeling. “He always said you drowned, that he was the only survivor of The Gambit, but that was a lie. You both made it to the life raft, but he realized that only one of you would survive. So he pulled out a gun and shot you.”

Oliver was silent as he processed this. It was what he had expected to be honest. Still, it was disconcerting to find out that another version of his father had killed him.

“What happened then?” Oliver inquired.

“I turned him into the police, after making sure your father couldn’t link me back to his crimes. Once he was arrested, I became the Green Arrow. To honor Thea’s memory, not for him” Tommy explained and it was silent for a moment.

“Then that only leaves one question: why are you here, on my earth?” Oliver demanded.

“Laurel Lance,” Tommy said and Oliver smiled. “What?”

“Like you said, some things never change, no matter what earth,” Oliver explained amused.

“Not like that. After you died, she went off the deep end. After she got her powers, she was rounded up with the rest of the Metas, experimented on by an organization called Argus,” Tommy said and Oliver tensed. “You know them?”

“You could say that,” Oliver said darkly.

“After she joined up with Zoom, I spent a long time trying to take her down. It took me until now to track her here, to your earth,” Tommy explained. “Imagine my surprise to find out the Green Arrow on this earth was the doppelganger of my best friend and that I was dead here.”

“I can imagine,” Oliver said dryly. “So looks like we have a common enemy.”

“Looks like it,” Tommy noted. “So what’s the plan Ollie?”

Before Oliver could answer, an alarm sounded from the computer. Oliver quickly raced over to see what was wrong.

Star City  
Later

Oliver and Tommy rode onto the scene on motorcycles. As they got off and removed their helmets, Oliver frantically looked around for Diggle and Felicity but only found an overturned car.

“John! Felicity!” Oliver cried out.

“Your friends aren’t here Oliver,” Tommy said gently.

“Damn it!” Oliver said in frustration.

“From what you’ve told me of Chase, he would have taken them alive. You have to focus Ollie,” Tommy told him. “Is there a way to track them?”

“I had tracking Nanites in Felicity, but they were rendered useless when Chase set off an EMP,” Oliver said regretfully.

“Well, I’ll give him this, Chase is at least fifty moves ahead of us,” Tommy noted. “But what’s his endgame?”

“He wants to leverage me into breaking him out of prison,” Oliver explained and Tommy was silent for a moment.

“And our sister’s life isn’t sufficient leverage?” Tommy asked incredulously as he walked up behind Oliver.

“Do you really think that Chase is gonna hold up his end of the bargain Tommy?” Oliver demanded as he whirled around to face him.

“Okay, fair point,” Tommy said after a moment. “But there has to be something we can do.”

“A little while ago, I was worried that the personal connections that I had were making me vulnerable because as long as there are people in my life that I care for, I have to be something else to protect them. That's something I can't leave in the past," Oliver explained and Tommy was silent for a moment.

“That is…really stupid Ollie,” Tommy said and Oliver looked at him annoyed. 

“I am in no mood Tommy,” Oliver grumbled as he stalked passed Tommy.

“Human connections are what make us human,” Tommy said and Oliver paused. “I tried to shut my father and your mother out after I became the Green Arrow, but it didn’t take. We are always going to have people in our lives, and they will always need us, for better or worse, baggage and all. And if you can’t accept that, your past is going to stay your anchor.”

Oliver considered Tommy’s words before his phone rang. 

“Yeah?” Oliver said as he answered.

"Mr. Queen", the man on the other side said. "The Marshals are here to transfer the prisoner. You said you wanted to know."

"Thank you", Oliver said. "I'm on my way."

He hung up before he turned to face Tommy.

"We are very capable people. And we are gonna find a way to rescue everyone,” Oliver said before he got on his bike, put on the helmet and drove away while Tommy watched.

Argus base  
Later

Oliver fought the Marshals frantically after seeing the video call where he found out Chase had taken his son William. As three more surrounded him, they were suddenly hit by arrows and went down. Oliver looked up to see Tommy standing on a bridge in his own Green Arrow suit.

“Let me guess, he took someone important to you?” Tommy asked.

“How’d you know?” Oliver asked.

“It’s what I’d do,” Tommy said honestly before dropping a duffle bag at Oliver’s feet. “Come on, we can still catch them.”

At the transfer sight, The Marshals were escorting Adrian to the chopper as it landed.

"Something funny, nutbag?" One of them asked on noticing Adrian’s smirk.

"Not yet," Adrian as he looked at them. "But soon."

As they continued escorting him, there was an explosion behind them and they started running.

"See what I mean?" Chase asked the Marshal with a smirk.

When the smoke cleared, an arrow flew out of it and hit a Marshal's gun, disarming him. Oliver, wearing his black mask and armed with his bow and quiver, and Tommy ran out of the smoke. Oliver and Tommy fought of the Marshals, taking them out with ease as the group at the front attempted to get Chase to the chopper. Oliver fired an arrow, which landed in front of the remaining Marshals and Chase.

“We’re compromised, take out the prisoner,” one of them said over the comms.

The arrow exploded and sent all but Chase to the ground. One of the Marshals followed the new orders and tried to shoot Chase from above. Chase avoided his shot and it hit his cuffs instead, freeing him.

“They’re targeting Chase,” Oliver realized.

“Go, I’ll cover you,” Tommy promised.

Oliver nodded in thanks before running after Chase. Tommy fired arrow after arrow, incapacitating the marshals shooting at Chase as Chase ran for the chopper. He took out the Marshal standing guard over it as Oliver ran after him.

“Chase!” Oliver roared.

Chase turned around as Oliver reached him, grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him, back against the chopper.

“Thanks for the assist pal,” Chase said cheerfully.

“Where is my son?!” Oliver roared. 

“No, no! That wasn't the deal, Oliver. That wasn't the deal. I said, you let me go and I'd keep your loved ones safe, but I'm not gone yet," Chase told him.

Oliver let him go after a moment and removed his mask, looking at Chase brokenly.

“Why did you involve William? That's my boy. He’s an innocent,” Oliver said emotionally.

“So was my wife man. But you involved her,” Chase said pointedly. “I already told you, Oliver. Everyone that you care about suffers. Everyone." 

Chase then turned and got into the chopper.

“I’ll see you on the boat,” Chase said before he closed the door.

Oliver narrowed his eyes in confusion as he watched the chopper take off, watching it until it disappeared from view.

Arrow lair  
Later

“Chase’s helicopter flew to an abandoned airfield in Dawn Valley, Utah. Then, five minutes later, this aircraft took off from the same field at a vector of two-seven-zero,” Oliver told Tommy as they tracked Chase’s movements on the lair’s computer.

“Due west. That would take him back to Star City. Chase seems smarter than that,” Tommy noted.

“He is. He turned off the transponder on the plane. Luckily, Felicity has access to a keyhole satellite which can track the heat signature of any aircraft in the world,” Oliver explained.

“Cool,” Tommy whistled, impressed before a beep went off. “Expecting someone?”

“Yes. Chase is working with at least Talia al Ghul, Evelyn Sharp, and your Laurel Lance, plus Talia’s students,” Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

“So you called in back up, smart. Who’d you call?” Tommy asked curiously.

Tommy’s answer came as the elevator opened and an exotic beauty walked out.

“Husband,” Nyssa al Ghul said to Oliver in greeting.

“Husband huh? I’m sure that’s a story I’ll love,” Tommy said jokingly and Oliver lips twitched.

“It’s a story for another time. Tommy, meet Nyssa al Ghul. Nyssa, this is Tommy Merlyn of Earth-2,” Oliver introduced them.

“Ah Ghul? As in…” Tommy trailed off as he saw the look on Oliver’s face. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “What is going on Oliver?”

“One of the people Chase is working with is your sister,” Oliver said gently. 

Nyssa was visibly surprised by this. Oliver wanted to say more but, at that moment, the computer started beeping, having Chase’s location.

“We have Chase at C-one thirty,” Oliver said as he raced to the computer. “He flew over the coast, baked southerly twelve degrees, which means…which means…”

“What does it mean?” Nyssa asked when Oliver’s voice failed him.

“I know where he’s taking them,” Oliver said lowly.

“Where?” Tommy asked and Oliver didn’t answer. “Ollie, where is he taking them?”

“Lian Yu,” Oliver finally managed to say. “He’s taking them to Lian Yu.”


	2. Lian Yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part two. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story.

Lian Yu  
Morning

After arriving on Lian Yu, Tommy and Nyssa were unloading the supplies as Oliver went to free Slade and Digger Harkness. 

“You father is not a member of the League of Assassins on your earth?” Nyssa asked curiously and Tommy shook his head.

“Nope. The most ruthless my father gets is firing employees who don’t do what he paid them to do,” Tommy said and Nyssa takes a moment to process this.

“A world where Malcolm Merlyn is a decent human being. I would very much like to visit this place,” Nyssa mused and Tommy winced.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be, trust me,” Tommy muttered. 

Nyssa frowned but, before she could ask what he meant, Oliver returned with Slade and Harkness.

“Have you offloaded the supplies?” he asked.

“Most, guns and ammo are still on the plane,” Tommy said as Oliver opened a case that contained his Green Arrow suit. “What exactly do you need an RPG for?”

“Like I said, Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Evelyn Sharp, and a Metahuman. I have no interest in this being a fair fight,” Oliver explained. 

“Ollie, does the word ‘overkill’ mean anything to you?” Tommy quipped but Oliver ignored him.

“Is that why you released the animals from their cages?” Nyssa inquired as she eyed Harkness distastefully.

“Oh come on love, that’s no way to start a new friendship,” Harkness said as he eyed her…assets.

Angrily, Nyssa stormed up to him and got in his face. 

“Look at me like that again and I will feed you your eyes,” she sneered. 

“That’s enough,” Oliver said, trying to deescalate the situation. “Lets-”

Whatever Oliver was going to say was cut off as they heard the roar of engines. Everyone looked up as a missile sailed through the air, striking their plane. It went up in flames and everyone stared at it for a moment.

“So much for our gear,” Harkness said sarcastically.

“There goes our ride home kid,” Slade told Oliver grimly. 

Later, Oliver led the others up the side of a mountain.

“The RPG that took out the plane came from over there. The call from my son originated just west of here,” Oliver said as he looked at the phone in his hand.

“Hostages could be in either place,” Harkness noted.

“Or neither, this is a large island,” Slade pointed out. 

“I’ll check the RPG site,” Tommy offered and Oliver nodded.

“Nyssa, go with him. Watch each other’s backs,” Oliver ordered. “The rest of us will check out the location where my son’s call came from. Stay on Comms.”

Before they headed off, Nyssa suddenly walked up to Oliver. She grabbed his arm and, to the surprise of everyone, leaned up and passionately kissed him. Although surprised, Oliver returned the kiss before she pulled back.

“I just wanted to know,” Nyssa said and Oliver nodded.

“We’ll talk more about this when we're off the island," Oliver replies, a slight smile on his face.

"Of course, husband," Nyssa says with a grin on her face.

Slade chuckled as Tommy shot Oliver a teasing grin. Harkness just looked bored.

“This should be interesting,” Tommy said before they split up.

After checking the RPG site and finding it empty, Tommy and Nyssa headed back to meet up with the others. Running up the side of the island, they see Oliver and Slade are in a standoff with Talia and Harkness, four cages containing Thea, Felicity, Curtis and a woman who could only be Samantha Clayton behind Oliver and Slade along with a young girl on the ground. Evelyn Sharp.

“Sister!” Nyssa cried out as they took aim at her and Harkness.

While Thea and Felicity both did a double take on seeing Tommy, Talia threw something down on the ground. There was an explosion and smoke filled the area. When it faded, Talia and Harkness were gone.

“Well, that was anti climatic,” Tommy noted as they all lowered their weapons.

Nyssa and Slade let Curtis, Felicity and Samantha out of the cages as Tommy walked over to Thea’s.

“You alright?” Tommy asked as he let her out.

She didn’t answer, lunging for him and tackling him in a hug. Tommy stumbled before steadying himself, returning the hug as he felt a lump in his throat. It wasn’t his Thea…but it was still Thea.

“How-how are you alive? I was at your funeral,” Thea said emotionally as she pulled back.

“Everyone,” Oliver cleared his throat awkwardly. “Meet Tommy Merlyn from Earth-2.”

“Hey,” Tommy said awkwardly as Thea, Felicity and Curtis eyed Tommy, Curtis and Felicity wearily and Thea as if she was having a hard time reconciling him and the Tommy of this earth.

“And on your earth, you’re the Green Arrow?” Thea asked as Slade put Evelyn in the cage.

“Pretty much, yeah. It’s a long story Speedy,” Tommy said.

“Where is everyone else?” Oliver asked, getting back to business.

“We’re not sure, they split us up when we got here,” Curtis said.

“We are gonna talk about that, right?” Felicity asked as she pointed to Slade.

“Later,” Oliver promised. “But right now, we need to focus on finding the others.”

Oliver then turned around to face Evelyn. 

“Where are the others?” Oliver demanded.

“I wish I knew…so I could tell you to go screw yourselves,” she sneered.

“Wow you’re a bitch,” Tommy said and she glared at him. “Why’d Chase split up the hostages?”

“Why does Chase do anything? So far he hasn’t laid out a single hop you could keep yourself from jumping through. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan,” Evelyn taunted.

Ignoring her attempts to get a rise out of him, Oliver turned back to the others.

“How’d Chase get you guys here?”

“A plane,” Felicity said.

“You think you can find your way back to it?” Oliver asked.

“Probably but-” Curtis started.

“Tommy, can you fly a plane?” Oliver asked.

“If planes are the same here as on my earth, yeah,” Tommy said with a nod.

“Get them to the mainland and then come right back for us,” Oliver ordered.

“We are not leaving you here,” Felicity protested.

“I need to focus on stopping Chase and finding my son. I can’t do that if I am worried about your safety,” Oliver said in a voice that left no room for argument before turning back to Evelyn. “And despite my better instincts, I will come back for you when this is all over.”

“When this is all over, you’ll be dead,” Evelyn mocked him. 

Unseen to the others, Nyssa had slipped into the woods while all this was going on. She returned with purpose in her stride.

“My sister and Harkness fled into the woods, but I can track them,” she said.

“They might lead us to the rest of the hostages,” Slade noted.

“They’re our friends and we don’t need your help,” Felicity hissed.

“Have you not been paying attention blondie? Because we need all the help we can get,” Tommy said and she glared at him.

“He’s right,” Oliver agreed as he looked at Tommy. “Get them to the plane and get them somewhere safe.”

After Oliver gave Felicity and Curtis Comms and a tablet, Tommy led them, Samantha, and Thea through the woods while Oliver, Slade, and Nyssa tracked Talia and Harkness. As Curtis, Samantha and Felicity walked ahead of them, Tommy and Thea talked.

“So there’s an earth where Malcolm isn’t a douche?” Thea asked surprised and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah. If half of what Nyssa and Oliver told me about this earth’s version of dad is true, he’d be horrified by his doppelganger,” Tommy said, almost wincing as he imagined his father’s reaction to his Earth-1 Doppelganger.

“Why’d you become the Green Arrow?” Thea asked curiously and Tommy shifted uncomfortably, which Thea noted. “I’m just curious. I could never see the Tommy I knew becoming the Green Arrow.”

“I couldn’t picture myself becoming this…until your eighteenth birthday,” Tommy muttered and Thea understood. 

“On my eighteenth birth, I took some Vertigo, got in a car, and crashed, almost got myself killed,” Thea said and Tommy looked at her sharply. “Something similar happened on your earth?”

“You got Vertigo…and you overdosed,” Tommy said softly and it was silent between them for a moment. “I failed you…but I promised myself that I wouldn’t fail the thousands of other Theas in my city.”

“You didn’t fail me,” Thea said and he looked at her incredulously. “If your Thea was anything like I was at her age, nothing you did was going to stop her from taking those drugs. It’s wasn’t your fault Tommy.”

Before Tommy even open his mouth to argue, there was a click from beneath Thea’s feet. She stilled and Tommy paled as the others looked back, knowing something was wrong.

"Thea, you all right?" Curtis asked.

"No, she’s not. She just activated a landmine," Tommy said grimly, to the alarm of the others.

Everyone looked at the landmine underneath her foot.

"Don't move,” Tommy said as he knelt down to examine the landmine. "The trigger's rusted over."

"That's-that's good, right?" Thea asked jerkily as she stammered. "That's-that's a good sign?"

"No, that's really bad news,” Curtis said grimly. "It means we can't disarm it."

"Somebody needs to do something," Samantha said in concern.

"Thea," Tommy said as she turned to him. "On the count of three, take your foot off mine."

"No, that will blow us all up!" Felicity protested.

"I'm going to take her place," Tommy said.

"That's crazy!" Samantha said.

"No!" Thea protested. "No one is doing this, okay?"

“Okay, okay,” Tommy said, appearing to give in as he got to his feet. “One thing you have in common with my Thea is how stubborn you are.”

Then he suddenly tackled her, pushing her off and taking her place. Everyone stilled as they waited for it to go off but it didn’t.

“But so am I,” Tommy said.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Thea exploded as he looked at her sadly.

“I lost you once. I wasn’t going to do it again,” Tommy said simply.

Suddenly, a boomerang hit the tree near them, startling the others. 

“Go, now!” Tommy shouted.

“This is insane!” Thea shouted before she was pulled away by the others. 

Seconds later, Harkness arrived with some of Talia’s students.

“Go after the rest,” Harkness ordered.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Tommy said and they paused, regarding him. 

“Who the hell are you?” Harkness asked as he circled him. “Standing out here in the open like this, what kind of backwards ass strategy is that?”

“Let me show you,” Tommy said with a smirk.

Tommy quickly took out a flechette and jammed it into Harkness’ throat, making the man gasp as blood poured out of his mouth before dropping him to the ground on the landmine as he removed his foot from it. Before the other assassins could attack, he fired a grapple arrow and swung up to a tree. Some of them tried to fire at him but he fired an arrow that multiplied into a few, deflecting theirs. He then fired another grapple arrow, this time at Digger's body, and quickly pulled it away, and this time, the landmine exploded, killing all of Talia's men while Tommy was at a safe distance. 

Monastery   
Later

When Tommy entered the monastery, Chase, Oliver and their allies were using it as a battlefield. Tommy fired a few arrows, taking out a few of Talia’s students as he made his way through the fighting. Spotting Laurel and Dinah exchanging lows, Tommy knew now was his chance. Notching an arrow, he fired and the arrow head exploded before a power nullifying collar wrapped around Laurel’s neck, the two women stopped as they stared at Tommy.

“You!” she snarled.

“Long time Laurel,” Tommy said before looking over at Dinah. “Go help the others. She’s mine.”

Dinah nodded, deciding not to mess with him as she went off to help the rest of the team. 

“It’s time for you to come home Laurel,” Tommy said as he aimed an arrow at her.

“Or what?” she sneered. “We both know you couldn’t bring yourself to kill before, you won’t kill me now.”

“I don’t have to kill you Laurel. I just have to stop you,” Tommy said coolly. 

Tommy fired an arrow, which Laurel dodged. However, it hit behind her and there was a small explosion, which sent her crashing into the wall. She hit her head, hard, and was knocked out. Tommy lowered his bow, staring down at her sadly.

Shores of Lian Yu  
Later

"Which is good, Oliver," Adrian said as he took out a gun. "It's good-"

He was cut off when an arrow from above hit his gun, disarming him as it fell into the water.

"What?" He muttered as he looked up to see Tommy standing there.

Tommy leapt down as Adrian snarled at him. "You bastard, who the hell are-"

He was cut off when Tommy slugged him, hard. Adrian’s head whipped to the side, out cold as Tommy breathed heavily.

“Thank you,” Oliver said gratefully as Tommy turned to face him and William.

“No, thank you,” Tommy said.

Lian Yu  
Later

On the shores of Lian Yu, Argus agents were rounding up Evelyn and Chase after Oliver had managed to disarm Chase before he could take a shot at himself, setting off the explosives on the island. Talia had managed to escape, but that was a problem for another day.

Currently, some Argus agents were standing guard over Laurel, who glowered at everyone as Tommy stood off to the side, talking with Oliver and Thea. 

“So what will happen to her now?” Thea asked as she gestured over to Laurel.

“I’ll take her back to Earth-2, hand her over to the authorities. She’ll face justice for her crimes,” Tommy promised.

“I tried to reach her, I’m sorry I couldn’t,” Oliver apologized but Tommy shook his head.

“Don’t be. I tried to reach her to at first, but…like you said, some people can’t be put back together when they beak,” Tommy said regretfully and it was silent for a moment.

“So I guess this is goodbye,” Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

“Guess so,” Tommy said as he eyed Oliver thoughtfully. “I know you went through a lot of bad things, and lost a lot of people. But I can’t help but feel that things are so much worse on my earth because you weren’t there.”

“I guess that’s a matter of perspective,” Oliver said as he looked at Tommy sadly. “I miss you.”

“I’m with you every day, just like you’re with me,” Tommy said with a smile filled with emotion.

The two eyed smiled sadly at each other for a moment before Tommy turned to Thea.

“Try and keep him out of trouble, would you?” Tommy asked jokingly.

“I’ll try my best,” Thea said with a tight smile.

Tommy nodded before walking over to the Argus agents and relieving them of their duty. Ignoring Laurel’s hate filled glare directed at him, he hauls her to her feet before pulling out the extrapolator Oliver had given him.

“You guys ever need anything, I’m just a call away,” Tommy promised. 

“That goes both ways,” Oliver said.

Tommy nodded with a tight smile before he activated the extrapolator. A breach opened up and, with one last look back, Tommy forced Laurel into it with him. Once it closed behind them, Oliver and Thea were left staring at the spot where it had disappeared.

“It’s hard to think there’s a world where Tommy and Mom are alive and Malcolm’s actually a decent person,” Thea mused.

“Yeah, it is,” Oliver agreed before he grinned. “So, ready to meet your nephew?”

Thea smiled before they walked off, ready to get back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oliver/Nyssa scene was taken from Philippe 363’s ‘Olyssa Au for 5x23’, which I used with his permission. I just couldn’t resist. 
> 
> It might seem like Tommy defeated Laurel easily, but they’ve been fighting for years, so Tommy knows all her weaknesses and not to waste time.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after reading Aragorn’s story ‘Green Arrows unite’. Some of the dialogue and words were taken from his story with his permission, although I did change it a bit. Thanks buddy.
> 
> Earth-2 Adrian being the Green Arrow was a nice twist in 8x01, but I feel they missed a great opportunity not to have it be Earth-2 Tommy. Plus, Tommy as the Dark Archer was a little predictable.


End file.
